Phoenix rising
by StrikerEureka5
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]After losing his pilot, Phoenix goes rogue and kills everyone in the battle expect one kid, whom Phoenix's pilot died saving. It's has been years since then and the frontier is in worse shape than ever. Phoenix must pick a side, if he wishes to honor his pilot's sacrifice and to Survive
1. Spark

**[**DISCLAIMER**]**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY CHARACTERS**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **[**DISCLAIMER**]**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, or story (ever) for that matter, so I'm open to opinions about the story! Reviews are very appreciated!**

 **Its a Titanfall 2 fanfic**

 **Also there something at the end of the chapter so read it aswell**

There will be a link at the bottom to a forum where I will post updates and announcements

 **I will try to upload a chapter every Sunday, but it may be late sometimes due to school.**

 **Anyways, enough chit chat, Enjoy!**

Pilot dialogue is like this

 **Titan dialogue is like this**

* * *

"Commander!"

"Commander!"

Briggs didn't answer, as she was too in shock at the scene in front of her.

What was supposed to be a little skirmish, turned into a massacre.

Dead bodies littered the ground, but that wasn't what scared Briggs, she had seen many bloody battles, some worse than others.

What truly scared the commander of the Militia, was all the fire or specifically, Thermite.

Thermite littered the ground, covering more than half the battlefield.

Once again the grunt at the helm of the dropship said "Commander!"

Briggs finally snapped out of her trans, turning to the grunt, she asks "Yes, what is it?"

The grunt, not wanting to get into trouble, was quick and to the point.

"Long range radar has picked up a titan data core energy signature"

Briggs shook her head, saying

"Nothing could have survived those flames, are you sure?"

"See for yourself"

Looking at the radar and sure enough, the symbol for a titan data core popped up. Briggs, knowing that this was their only chance to get close to an explanation about what happened here, told the grunt to find a place to land.

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier_

 _In a small rail station, on the planet Eden, a pilot raises his rifle, preparing for the battle ahead_

* * *

With a pull of the trigger, a quick three round burst fired from the hemlock, hitting and killing its target.

"That's one less enemy pilot, Barker is my titan ready?"

"Yup, stand by (hiccup) for Titanfall!" "I love (hiccup) saying that"

"Barker, man, you gotta lay off that moonshine"

"Whatever Shade"

Smirking, (well not really cause he is a robot, but whatever) Shade pressed a button on his wrist to call down his titan, Phoenix.

A Scorch Titan dropped down in the courtyard near the cluster of houses, it was yellow, with a phoenix painted on the hatch and orange markings on the arms and chassis.

[Basically the stoic yellow paint with the Phoenix risen nose art]

 **"Bubble shield activated, awaiting your arrival Shade"**

"I'm on my way Phoenix"

Unlike most pilot and Titan interactions, Shade calls his titan Phoenix instead of his serial number, NX-9718, and at Shad's request, Phoenix calls him Shade, instead of Pilot.

Shade was making his way over to his titan when a white Tone rounded the corner.

"Crud!"

 **"Pilot spotted, preparing to engage"**

The Tone proceeded to fire at the Shade, but couldn't hit him due to Shade being A. a robot so he didn't run out of stamina and B. a phase shift pilot, so hitting him was a bit of a challenge.

After a good 3 minutes of dodging, ducking, and generally trying not to get turned into street art, Shade finally managed to put some distance between him and the Tone.

 **"Pilot, Shade, the bubble shield is fading"**

"Understood, I see you up ahead, get ready for combat Phoenix"

Sliding, Shade barely made it in the shield, when the Tone rounded the corner again.

Phasing into Phoenix like he had many times before. Starting up the weapon systems.

"Let's rock"

Standing up, Phoenix quickly dashed to the right as the Tone brought up its particle wall. While simultaneously slamming the ground with his right fist, creating a wall of thermite, and cutting off the Tone's only exit.

 **"I hate Tones"**

If Titans could grin, then Phoenix would be grinning in a very scary way.

Phoenix followed up his fire wall, by bringing up his thermal shield, while launching two gas canisters at the fire wall to keep the Tone trapped. Phoenix then slowly moved closer to the Tone, which was in a corner by now, trying desperately to flee the flames.

Then Phoenix did something unexpected, he turned off his thermal shield and grabbed the Tone's data core, all in a split second, then carefully placed it on a roof.

The pilot jumped out through the emergency hatch on top and through off his helmet.

Shade made the robotic equivalent of a gasp as soon as he saw the Tone's pilot face.

The pilot was a male, but what was surprising was that he looked barely 15. Definitely a new pilot given by his armor still being standard issue color. On closer inspection, Shade realized the Tone was standard issue color as well.

But Shade didn't have much time to ponder on this as the kid promptly started to cry on his titan's chassis, cursing me out.

"You've killed her!" Sobbing he continued "I'll make you pay, I'll make all of you pay!"

Before Shade could explain that he had simply removed the data core, a Northstar on Shade's team rounded the corner and took aim at the pilot on the ground.

"Phoenix?"

 **"Yes Shade?"**

"I'm sorry"

 **"Wait what do y…"**

Acting quickly, Shade phased out of Phoenix before he could finish talking and pushed the kid aside, right as the northstar pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **And… that's a wrap, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ( not really )**

 **I'm currently working on chapter 2 as we speak, so look forward to it**

 **I'm going to try and make the rest of the chapters about 1,250 or 1,500 words, depending on how my week goes.**

 **Also I'm going to allow y'all to submit a character, it can be a pilot or a titan or both. But I'm only going to end up using one submission, so there is no way to guarantee your character will be picked.**

 **To make it fair I'm going to write down all the submissions character(s) names on pieces of paper, put them in a bowl, shuffle them, and draw out one. Winner will be announced on Saturday**

 **Examples are in parentheses. (Like so)**

 **Name:**

 **Gender: (this one really doesn't need examples)**

 **Pilot tactical: (cloak, stim, etc…)**

 **Pilot paint scheme: [please note that this is optional, but do not be angry when I or someone else chooses a paint scheme you do not like, and please provide specific names]**

 **Titan name: (Phoenix, Night, Zeus, etc…)**

 **Titan serial number: (BT-7274, NX-9718, etc…)**

 **Titan class: (Ion, Scorch, etc…)**

 **Titan color scheme: [please note that this is optional, but do not be angry when I or someone else chooses a paint scheme you do not like, and please provide specific names]**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **From,**

 **StrikerEureka5**

 **Update: I have created a forum for all updates and announcements**

 **link:** myforums/StrikerEureka5/8797762/


	2. Yesterday's Tommorrow

_2 years later_

 _On a small planet, called Moonlight or "Paradise" (hence the name) was a safe_

 _haven for those looking to escape the war that has ravaged the frontier, also has a deadly secret that could tip the war in favor to whom ever controlled it, but finding it is not that simple or easy, or should I say, Him._

John had had a normal life on the frontier, he grew up on a farm, on a

forgettable world. But, all that changed when he turned thirteen.

It had been a normal day, John had woken up early that morning, as he did everyday. There had been rumors already flying around that a war was going on in the frontier, now being on a planet on the outermost rim of the frontier meant that inhabitants where just learning about the war that had been going on for fifteen to twenty years.

John didn't think much of it, because the message had taken so long to arrive, that the information was nothing more than news about, now twenty years old, little skirmishes.

But not even a week later, the IMC arrived in their system, seeing all the resource rich planets, they choose paradise to land on, as it was a human inhabited planet, to resupply.

After the IMC said they were "We are just looking for resources and a peacefully coexistence."

They started by harvesting a planet called Eon. Eon was a barren planet closest to the two stars that occupied the center of the system. Eon was a very forgettable planet expect for the fact when carbon dating rock samples brought back by scouting parties, they found that Eon pre dated human civilization by a few billion years.

Eon was basically a planet sized museum artifact. So when the IMC literally blew the planet in half, you can imagine that the people of paradise weren't to happy.

That's when the IMC showed their true colors, they started to enforce rules on the people of paradise.

And that's where John comes into picture.

See, the IMC where looking for soldiers for their army, also potential pilots.

John was the perfect one. He was in great shape from living on a farm. He was tall for his age 5.8. So it was no surprise when the IMC knocked down the door at his parents house, and killing John's parents right in front of him. This broke John, which is exactly what the IMC wanted. When John was brought back to the main headquarters of the IMC in the frontier, he was given the option to kill his parents murders and join the IMC or be killed.

2 years later, John was a certified pilot and had a Titan, a Tone model, whom he come to call Ruby, in honor of his mother.

This is right around the time John fought Shade.

And when Shade sacrificed himself for John.

He saw Shade's Titan unleash hell upon everyone, even its own teammates.

Everyone except John.

"Wha…What the hell!"

Those where the only words John could use to describe what he just saw.

The Scorch titan had killed everyone is a haze of anger, hate, and pain.

The Scorch titan turned to look at John, who cowered behind his Titan.

 **"Your Titan is not dead, I removed its data core, it is on that roof"**

"Wh…Why spare me-e?"

 **"Shade died saving you, to kill you would make his sacrifice pointless"**

ok I am soooo sorry for the incomplete chapter, but due to various reasons, Phoenix rising will be post poned until further notice

But be rest assured, God himself will not stop me from completing this story, through hell or high water.

Until then, Stand by for Titanfall!

StrikerEureka5


	3. Dawn's first light

**Hello people of Earth, I am not dead lol.**

 **I have been working on the 3rd chapter for a while, scraping ideas, so on**

 **Also I did not forget about the Raffle, the winner is Havok416 and his/her character, Scott, will be introduced this chapter, congrats! Confetti for everyone!**

 **No vulcan I haven't forgot about you, your character will not go to waste ;)**

 **As well to make up for the lack of any chapters and the short chapter 2, Ima try to**

 **I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Ok and some shout outs, thank you Vulcan and Havok for leaving submissions, hope you keep enjoying the story.**

 **Until next time bye**

Sarah Briggs slowly walked down the corridor, people moved out of the way of the commander, seeing the look in her eyes that meant something important is going down.

Sarah walked into the Titan barracks to see 3 titans, weapons drawn, aiming at a yellow Scorch Titan, with an faded orange Phoenix painted on its hatch. The Scorch at first glance looked inactive, only its optic moved, showing that it was functional.

"Titan, what is your designation"

 **"…"**

In this instance, a Tone, which had been aiming at the Scorch with the other 2 Titans, responded.

 **"The Titan has been unresponsive since its arrival approximately 23 hours 12minutes and 42 seconds ago"**

Sarah Briggs looked at the Scorch again before something dawn on her, could it be…no, no there's no way, nothing survived that battle.

"Commander Briggs, Scott Evans reporting for duty."

Briggs looked up to see Scott, a holo pilot who had a weird thing for purple, his entire suit, weapons, hell even his titan, AU-7074 or Ana, was purple.

"At ease soldier."

"Commander?"

"Yes, Scott, what is it?"

"Ana ran a scan of the Scorch and what she found was…weird"

This was confirming Briggs suspicions more than ever, but she'd keep quiet for now.

"How so?"

Scott turned and looked at his Titan, which Sarah realized was the Tone that answered her question earlier.

"Tell her Ana"

"Upon scanning the Titan, I found a old set of code deep in its AI data banks."

"Go on"

 **"The code is unlike anything in countered before, but I can decoding some of its contents."**

A video feed emitted from the Tone's data core, showing a message

Entry log :7635

Title: Override

 **TITAN PROTOCOLS:** OVERRIDE STARTED…decoding…

I will have my revenge, I will never fail again, I will never stop.

Protocol override… complete, **Titan Protocols:** …1

 **TITAN PROTOCOLS :** 1\. Survive

Transmission End…

There was complete silence throughout the entire hanger as the message's meaning settled in.

Scott was the first to speak

"What the hell, there's…no way that's possible, A Titan can't just change its protocols, can it?"

 **"Affirmative, it is not possible to reset our protocols, as every code is built on those three protocols"**

"Well how the hell do you explain this"

Scott gestured to the Scorch, but Suddenly the Scorch's optic lite up. Causing Ana to grab Scott and place him inside her chassis, and retake her stance, with her 40mm aimed at the Scorch in a spilt second.

"What the hell Ana"

 **"The Scorch is active"**

 **[The story will now transfer to first person]**

 _Checking critical systems…Undamaged_

 _Power functionality…43%_

 _Attempting restoring ocular systems…_

 _Booting up Titan AI._

 **"Ugh… that sucked so much."**

 _Running system check…complete_

 **"Let's see, Yes! All systems are powering up, finally! That took too long, sigh."**

 _Visual feed re-established_

 **"Ok, time to see what I'm dealing with."**

 _Warning, Titans detected_

 **"Ah…crud"**

Looking around, Phoenix wished he hadn't looked, because the first thing he saw was the barrel of a 40mm tracker cannon inches from his data core. (His "eye")

Looking up, Phoenix saw a Tone class Titan looking down at him with a look that could destroy an entire fleet.

 **"State the three Titan protocols, and your serial number"**

Phoenix thought to himself, Well, ain't she just a barrel of fun. Deciding to play, along he answered.

 **"I have no such knowledge of these Titan protocols, and I have no serial number"**

Now this got a reaction out of the Tone, as seen by her "eye" widening in surprise.

Now there's something I can work with. Phoenix thought to himself happily.

 **"Now if you kindly could remove the gun from my face that would be nice."**


	4. Protocol 1?

**Hey, it's me again, so I should probably explain what direction this story is going.**

 **I'm trying to switch between Phoenix and John and then slowly tie there stories together. But this story is really to see where I need to improve and where I can cut back on, so that all my future stories are easier to understand and follow. If you have any ideas on what might improve the story, tell me in your review!**

 **Hemm, yes, I agree that the story did start weirdly, but I hope that I can improve the experience for the reader.**

 **Also yes, Phoenix is an more sentient and powerful than any other Titan (this is before BT) hopefully this chapter explains it in more detail**

 **Until then, Standby for Phoenix fall! (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) ;)**

* * *

 **"Sigh"**

Phoenix was incredibly bored, after the whole fiasco with the Tone and giant guns pointed in certain direction, Phoenix was forced to under go a mandatory inspection so the mechanics could assess, and replace, any damaged or missing components.

And it was, by far, the most boring thing he had ever had to do. The mechanics told him to sit still, for a whole freaking week!

After what felt like forever, Phoenix was finally dismissed and was about to enjoy a nice power down while a friendly mechanic got some tools he needed to work on the inside of Phoenix's cockpit, but of course something had to happen. Her name is Sarah Briggs.

(A few moments later)

"Titan"

Phoenix turned to see Sarah Briggs striding up to him

Sigh, this will be fun, Phoenix thought to himself

 **"Yes, what is it Briggs?"**

He got a stare that told him she was annoyed that he just called her Briggs and not Commander, ignoring him, she continued.

"I have spoken with the mechanics, They say that you are fully functional."

Knowing very well where this conversation was going, Phoenix sighed.

 **"I know where your going with this."**

"Then you understand that we can not simple let a Titan go to waste, we have been reviewing possible pilots for you."

 **"No."**

Phoenix saw that this took back Briggs, Thinking to himself hmm that got a funny reaction, I wonder what she will say next.

"What do you mean no?"

 **"I will not link to a new pilot."**

This irritated Briggs, who does this Titan think he is?

"I wasn't asking, I was telling."

Looking around, Phoenix realized, that he was backed into a corner, literally. His Titan rack had been placed in the farthest corner from the door, meaning he had little, too no chance of escape, and even if he managed to escape, he wasn't exactly the fastest Titan in the world. Seeing only one clear option, Phoenix relented, but he was going to make it clear he wasn't happy about it.

 **"Ok, but on 3 conditions, 1. I want a new, updated chassis 2. I want out of the corner."**

Phoenix gestured to the corner where his Rack was currently located.

 **"and finally, I want you to find someone by the name of Rainbow Storm."**

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Briggs finally caved in.

"Fine."

And with that she stormed out of the Titan barracks, leaving behind a rather pleased Phoenix

(one week later)

It had been over a week since Sarah had talked to Phoenix, which was fine with him, considering she had basically forced him to link with a pilot.

Phoenix had tried to make small talk with the other Titans, but all they talked about was protocols, or battle strategies. It was like trying to stay awake during a REALLY long science lecture, and the teacher keeps calling on you to answer the question.

Thankfully, one of the mechanics struck up an conversation while installing new Titan batteries in Phoenix. He was nice enough, but they didn't really anything in common, so it ended as quickly as it started.

Afterward, Phoenix sat down is his respective Titan rack and waited for the pilots to arrive.

* * *

 _2 years earlier_

 _Fire bathed the ground, wreckage lay everywhere, Spectres, Reapers, Titans,_

 _nothing had survived its wrath. The Scorch had killed everything, except John._

 _And so here he was, sitting on a roof top holding Ruby's data core, wondering what he should do next._

 _John looked up when he heard the thump of a Titan foot, and noticed the Scorch was standing a few feet away from the building, behind it lay an Ion chassis._

 ** _"Here"_**

 _The Scorch gestured to the Titan behind it, which John noticed that its data core was missing._

 _Understanding its purpose almost instantly, he looked back at Scorch, wondering what he had done to deserve such kindness._

 _"Why?"_

 _What followed next was an uncomfortably long silence before the Scorch spoke._

 ** _"I know what it's like losing a partner…a friend."_**

 _The Scorch paused, as if the memory was too painful to even think about. Then he spoke again._

 ** _"I believe my pilot did what he did for a reason, because he believes that everyone deserves a second chance."_**

* * *

 **Here it is, sorry about the late post, just couldn't shake the feeling this chapter could use more**

 **Also I've hit a writers block, it sucks because I have just started chapter 5, so it may be awhile till the next chapter is uploaded,**

 **but until then**

 **Have a good day,**

 **StrikerEureka5**


	5. Update

Ok, so sadly due to writers block and real life issues, Phoenix rising is postponed until further notice

Also, chapter 4 has been updated


	6. DISCONTINUED

I'm sorry everyone, but due to my grades slipping and real life issues

I am officially Discontinuing Phoenix rising

It was a good run, and was fun writing but, all good things must come to an end.

I wish all of y'all the best of lucks have a great year

StrikerEureka5


End file.
